


A little more time

by CathyCat2709



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCat2709/pseuds/CathyCat2709
Summary: Sometimes Nora can't help but wonder why she's still here. What is the point of all of this?OrA little insight of why Nora is at the ren fair.





	A little more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jess!  
> I know this is super short but a little birdie told me it's your birthday and would love a fic based on Nora's scene in 4.04 (okay, maybe I just follow you on tumblr)  
> I pretty much discovered DarhkAtom through your fics and your tumblr blog, so I figured it's only right to give back a little bit of the joy of reading new DarhkAtom fics.

It's moments like these that the weight of her father's time stone in the hidden pocket of her costume seems to grow heavier as she watches the man leave the tent, grumbling about how lucky she is that she is pretty enough for no one to care how her soup tastes.  
  
_Why is she doing this? What is the point?_ Nora asks herself. She curls her hand around the stone, gripping it tightly. The magic tingles just beneath her skin, waiting for her command.  
  
But it doesn't matter where or when she would go. There is nothing that can fill that emptiness she feels.  
After the life she has lead so far this seems absolutely boring and pointless. The biggest adrenaline rush is when someone in a suit steps into the tent and for a second Nora thinks that it's Time Bureau did find her.  
  
Sometimes she wishes they would.  
  
With a sigh Nora lets go of the time stone, leaves the soup in her cauldron to cool and wanders into the back of the tent where a curtain hides a power outlet, some kitchen equipment and a heater out of sight of the costumers. Nothing about this fair is even remotely accurate though she knows from experience that this is much more comefortable than the real thing.  
After putting on the kettle Nora goes back to her booth to chop the veggies. She'd be dammed if she can't come up with the best soup recipe anyone ever tasted.  
  
Sometimes she misses google.  
  
Being on the run from the Time Bureau means keeping a low profile. A phone would make her traceable.  
After the Time Bureau came much too close to catching her a couple of times across history, Nora found that the best way to avoid causing an anachrosim and alerting the Bureau is to return to her original time.  
The job at the ren fair is almost perfect to fly under the radar. It changes cities every other week, she can walk around with her face hidden beneath the hood of a cloak without raising suspicion, she can make up a different stage name for each city and not even the idiot who writes her paycheck seems to remember her actual name. No one questions how she knows so many details about the way people actually talked and behaved in certain time periods or why she is better at reciting ‘incantation’ in Latin than cooking soup because it's all part of her role.  
  
Nora perfected the art of blending into a crowd by now.

But causing chaos is the only thing she knows. Breaking time and fighting those who protect it is the only thing she is good at.  
  
Again Nora feels the urge to drop the knife on the cutting board and take the time stone from her pocket.  
She isn't a stranger to being alone but she never thought she'd feel so lonely without Mallus constant present in her mind.  
  
What is she supposed to do now?  
  
What does she even _want_ to do?  
  
Except those brief years in her childhood that she sometimes barley remembers she has spend her whole life as Mallus’s vessel. And she was good at that. Good at demonic rituals, at raising the dead, at stealing totems and torturing prisoners.  
It was her role in life and what people expected of her, she never really had the option of figuring out what she wanted except from getting at least part of her family back.  
  
Sooner or later the Time Bureau is gonna find her. If the Legends don't beat them to it.  
  
Nora ignores the way her heart jumps so hard that she almost ends up cutting her finger instead of the veggies at the thought of the Legends bursting into the tent like the cavalry. Ignores the way her hands tingle in the same place he touched her when he gave her the time stone.  
  
Having the time stone is supposed to give her a second chance.  
And she knows that cooking soup in terrible costumes for people who either whine about the prices or are drunk on mead and just want to ogle women in corsets is wasting that chance.  
  
As she hurries to finish the second try at the soup before the fair opens, Nora dares to indulge herself with day dreams.

She could go to an exotic island before it was even inhabited and enjoy the sun and ocean. She could see any concert across history she wants to. She could watch the northern lights every night while her magic keeps her warm. She could enroll in college, crash parties, go sky diving or become a street magician.  
Yeah, she would be the best magician anyone ever saw because her tricks would be real. She could go to one of those talent shows, be a crowd magnet, make a lot of money, become the next Houdini.  
Until the Time Bureau catches her of course.

And then what? Spend the rest of her life in one and the same room with nothing but those thoughts that she's trying so hard to avoid to keep her company?  
  
No, Nora is determined to do this right. No more anachronisms, no more changing history for her personal gain. She won't let this chance go to waste, she promised.  
She just needs time to figure out how.


End file.
